I Still Love You Actually, I Never Stopped
by santa-does-exist
Summary: 'Loved you once. Love you still. Always have. Always will.'
1. I'm Back

**Me : So I'd like you guys to meet Ali!**

**Ali : Yeah, I'm supposed to be the one that makes sure Cassie doesn't get arrested, she's come too close way too many times.**

**Me : Don't give away my cover!**

**Ali : Fine. Cassie only owns Dallas, Dallas's parents, Shanelle, Rebekah, Michelle, and Jazzmin.**

**Summary**

**Dallas is 18 and in her senior year of high-school. She has dark brown hair with the underside dyed dark blue. She has gray eyes and got pregnant at 16 with James Diamond's children. She had identical twins Michelle and Jazzmin. They are now 2 years old have medium brown hair halfway to their shoulders. Jazzmin has hazel eyes and Michelle has gray eyes. **

_~Flashback~_

_About 2 years earlier_

"_Thank you so much Aunt Rebekah." I took my purple suitcase out of the trunk of her Ford Focus._

_She grabbed my guitar and duffel bag. "Dallas, I told you this, I really don't want you to call me Aunt anything. Rebekah, that's it. And no 15 year old deserves to deal with all of the shit you put up with from that horrid mother of yours."_

_I closed the trunk. "And it's really okay that I stay to live with you?"_

"_Of course! To be honest I'm glad to have someone else in the apartment, things have gotten really lonely since your Uncle Andy died three years back." _

_We walked in and a girl with thick golden blonde hair that hung around her face in curls, green eyes and her face splattered with freckles ran up to me and jumped up and down. "Oh. My. God! Rebekah! She's exactly how you described her!" She grabbed my free hand. "My name is Shanelle!"_

_I smiled and glanced at Rebekah. "Dallas."_

"_I can't believe you're finally here! Your aunt has told me so much about you!" She let go of my hand._

_She was told people that I was coming? "I've been looking forward to coming for weeks. But I need to get unpacked." I looked at her and her face fell. Damn. "But, maybe you could help me?"_

_She squealed. "Really? Okay!"_

_We walked into the elevator and there were four guys, four really hot guys. The one closest to me, the tallest one looked over at me. The world stopped, and it was just me and him. I stared into his hazel eyes. "Wow. 'Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect."_

_He cocked his head. "What?"_

_I blushed and looked at the wall. "Nothing, sorry." God I'm stupid._

_Rebekah chuckled. "She frequently quotes poems and things of that sort."_

_He winked and gave me a dazzling half-smile. "What was your name again?"_

_I smiled back mischievously. "I never said."_

_He bowed. "My name is James, James Diamond. One of the singers of Big Time Rush. I am known as the pretty one but you by far put me to shame."_

_I blushed again. "Dallas, Dallas Tawson."_

_Shanelle giggled and pointed to the floor buttons. "Kendall, be a dear and push floor 6, will you?"_

_The boy closest to the buttons, a blonde, pushed the one with a six. "Yup."_

_James put his hands in his pockets. "So what brings you to the home of the future famous?"_

_I motioned behind me. "I'm here with Rebekah. She's my aunt. And I don't really want to be famous."_

_The boy closest to James, a latino, snapped his eyes from Shanelle and rubbed his short hair. "Hi, I'm Carlos. You don't want to be famous?" I shook my head. "Why?"_

_I stared at the ground. "Stage fright."_

_The nerdy looking boy chuckled. "I had stage fright too, it's not that hard to get over."_

_The elevator doors opened. I winked at James and quickly wrote my name on his hand. "Call me." I waved. "Bye guys."_

_He gave me a helpless look. "Wait! Uhm, tonight! What are you doing tonight? Maybe you could come to our apartment? We can invite some other people over and have a movie night or something."_

_I smiled. "Sounds like fun. Where's your apartment?"_

_He smiled "2J. Come over at, 6? Wait, 5?"_

_I giggled. "How about 5:30?"_

_He shuffled his feet. "Okay. I'll see you tonight?"_

_I half-smiled. "It's a date."_

_He half-smiled again. "Bye Dallas."_

_I shook my head. "Hey James, 'Goodbyes are never forever.'"_

_His smile widened hopefully and I winked. I turned and followed Rebekah into the apartment. She led me into me room, set down my stuff and closed the door leaving me and Shanelle alone. The walls were light green and the comforter for the king sized bed was bright orange. There was a cherry-wood dresser and a walk-in closet, I had my own bathroom._

_Shanelle took my hands and we screamed. I clasped my hands together in front of my face. "Oh. My. God. I have a date tonight with James!"_

_Shanelle fell onto my bed. "You are so lucky! He hardly ever invites people to their apartment!"_

"_Shanelle." She sat up. I looked at my watch and put my hands on her shoulders. "It's four o'clock. We have an hour and a half to get me ready. Ya know what, will you come with me?"_

_She clapped her hands. "Of course! Let me run to my apartment really fast and get changed. I'll be back in 20 minutes."_

_She left and I smiled. "Of all people. 'Friends are like bras, it's hard to find the perfect one but when you do, they give you support and stay close to your heart.'"_

_She popped back in my doorway. "Did you just compare me to a bra?"_

_I dissolved into a fit of giggles. "In a good way."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Dallas's POV

I laid on the couch with Mitchie on my stomach and Jazzy on the floor. Mitchie played with the hair ties on my right wrist while Jazzy fiddled with my left hand. I miss LA, but I'll be there soon, just a couple more hours. It's been two years, I miss it so much. I thought about when I used to write poems, it's been so long. Maybe…

Jazzy shook my wrist. "Momma, can we have a snack?" Mitchie nodded and signed -_Eat please_-

"C'mon." I sat up trying to ignore the voices upstairs getting louder by the minute. Can my parents ever stop fighting? I nudged Mitchie with my elbow. "Michelle, you've gotta get off me if you want to eat."

She rolled off and onto the floor. When she stood up they both ran into the kitchen. I walked over to them and Jazzmin jumped up into one of the chairs. They're so much like her father, always hungry. "Candy, Momma, Candy!"

Mitchie signed -_Crackers_-

I took two plates out of the cabinet over the sink. "Sit down. Jazzmin, you got to pick yesterday so it's Mitchie's turn."

She signed -_Crackers_- again.

I laughed. "Crackers it is."

She clapped as I got the crackers and gave them each seven. I winced as the volume of the yelling increased. "Stay here, Momma's gotta do something." They nodded with their mouths full of crackers. I walked down the hall and up the stairs, following the voices. Why are they always so loud? I opened the door. "Mom! Dad! Michelle and Jazzmin can hear you!"

My mom slapped me across the face and I stumbled back "That's not our problem you little tramp!"

I touched my left cheek, There's going to be a bruise there later, it's already tender. I gave my dad the look I'd been giving him since mom started this, started hitting me, started hating me. But dad always sat back, just like now, too much of a coward to stick up for his daughter. My only escape from this place was poetry and writing. The only family I truly had was the twins and my Aunt Rebekah, but she's still in California. I wish so much that mom and dad hadn't forced me to come back to Kentucky.

I turned to glare at her. "The flight leaves in two hours. All of our things are already at the apartment in California. Pretty soon you'll never have to look at my face again. Just be quiet until the twins and I are gone." I turned around and slammed the door behind me. They started again but in lower voices. I went back downstairs to see the twins on the floor playing patty-cake. I wish I was little again, without a worry in the world. "Jazzmin, can you get our shoes? We're going to go visit Chloe next door."

Jazzmin ran out the door to the porch. I looked over and Michelle signed -_We get to meet daddy after the plane right?_-

James's POV

I glared at Gustavo. "We've recorded this song about 27 times today."

Kendall nodded. "Can't we be off for the rest of the day?"

Kelly turned off the audio and we stood in the booth for a couple minutes watching them bicker. They're like a married couple. I started thinking about _her_ again. every time I had peace and quiet her face haunted my mind. Her face, her love, her soul, her everything.

Kelly turned back on the audio. "Go ahead. You guys have done a great job today."

We walked out of the recording booth and the chauffeur pulled up in the limo. Kendall got in first and my phone vibrated. "One sec, guys. I'm not sure who this is." The voice that replied sounded really familiar, almost like….no way, it couldn't be…..

"Hello?"

"_James? James Maslow?"_

"Yes? Who is this?"

"_James, it's Dallas."_

"Dallas? It's really you? What happened? It's been two years!"

"_Yeah, listen. We've gotta talk. I have a lot to tell you."_

"Sure, where are you?"

"_Uhm, I'm at the airport. I'm going back to live at the Palm Woods but I have no idea where to go from here and I don't have a car. Rebekah is at work and won't be home for another 3 hours. By the way, why is your number still the same?"_

"Because I've been hoping you would call. I haven't been able to think straight since you left. I'll have our chauffer bring me and the guys to get you."

"_Thank you so much."_

"Wait, what happened? You left right after you told me you were pregnant and I couldn't contact you. Where did you go?"

"_I'll tell you when we get a chance to talk. But I want to tell everyone at the same time."_

"Okay. I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"_Bye."_

I hung up and got into the limo with the guys. "Can you drive us to the airport?" He nodded.

Kendall closed the door. "Why are we going to the airport?"

Carlos folded his hands on his lap. "Yeah, why?"

Logan put his hands behind his head. "Who called you?"

My hands started sweating and I rubbed them on my thighs. "D-Dallas. It was Dallas."

Kendall shook his head. "No James, don't let her do this to you again."

Carlos slapped Kendall's arm. "Dude, don't be insensitive. Remember what happened?"

Logan nodded. "We've never seen you so lost and in so much pain."

I punched the seat and glared at them. They would never understand. "She told me she was pregnant and disappeared right after! Of course I'd be heartbroken. I loved her, I still do."

Right about now she would probably say some quote or poem about getting over your mistakes or love always prevails, but I came up with nothing. The limo came to a stop and we got out. I scanned the crowd for Dallas. Would she look different? I was greeted with a tackle hug by a girl with dark brown hair, the underside dyed dark blue. I hugged her back immediately and swung her around. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled the scent I had missed so much for the last two years. I never want to let go, I want her to stay in my arms forever. To protect her and care for her. I set her back on the ground and stared into her stormy gray eyes. Is her left cheek purplish? No, it must be some weird blush that she's trying out. She let go and stepped back. Two little girls, twins maybe, ran up and stuck close to her side.

She knelt down and smiled up at me. "James, meet Michelle Carter and Jazzmin Soul. Michelle, Jazzmin, meet your daddy."

Dallas's POV

I knelt down and stared up into his hazel eyes. "James meet Michelle Carter and Jazzmin Soul. Michelle, Jazzmin, meet your daddy." Michelle signed -_Hi daddy_- but James gave me a confused look. "She says 'Hi daddy'. Mitchie's mute so she communicates through sign language." I looked over at Jazzmin. Usually she's really talkative. "Come on Jazzy, say hi."

She straightened her back and stared him straight in the face. "Hi. My name is Jazzmin. Momma calls me Jazzy but you can just call me Jazzmin."

James took a deep breath and got down on his knees. "Hi Michelle, nice to meet you."

Mitchie signed to me -_Thank you, it's nice to meet you too. And call me Mitchie_- I smiled. Mitchie is always so sweet. "She says thank you, it's nice to meet you too and you can call her Mitchie."

He smiled and held out his hand for a high-five and she smiled and slapped it. He turned to Jazzmin. "Hello Jazzmin. It's nice to meet you."

Jazzmin looked him up and down. "Momma says you're really nice but I'm not so sure. Don't expect to get a high-five from me."

I gasped. "Jazzmin! Behave!" She pouted and James and I stood up at the same time. I forgot how in sync we always were. "Thank you so much for coming to pick us up."

He smiled. "Of course. We should get to the Palm Woods though so you can check in and we can talk about some things."

I nodded and took each of the twin's hands. We followed them to a…stretch limo? I forgot how famous they are! I felt Mitchie tapping my leg. I looked down and she signed -_It got squished and now it's really long_- I laughed. "No Mitchie, it didn't get squished, it was built like that. It's called" I signed it "A limo."

James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos turned around and looked at me like 'What the hell?' I motioned to Mitchie. I mean, God, wasn't it obvious? "She thought the limo was a car that got squished. I had to explain it to her. See?" I signed 'limo' again. "Limo."

Logan shook his head. "How do you know so much sign language? I mean, I'm smart but even I don't know very much."

I laughed. "I joined this club in my freshman year, before I came to LA the first time. I learned a lot. And having a mute daughter made me have to find another way to help her communicate."

They nodded and started filing into the limo. James held open the door and I helped Jazzy and Mitchie in. I sat on the side opposite them and the girls sat on each side of me. Mitchie climbed into my lap and snuggled into my chest while Jazzmin cuddled into my side. We started to drive and they fell right to sleep. I smiled and looked up. They were staring at me.

I bit my lip. "I'm so sorry. I wish this hadn't happened but it did. You guys can be as mad as you want but it won't change a thing. If you don't want us around then fine, say it. But I won't sit here and be blamed for something that wasn't all my fault." I motioned my head towards James who was staring at Mitchie sleeping in my lap. He looked up at me as I looked at him. "It was equally his too. 'Anger makes you smaller, while forgiveness forces you to grow beyond what you were.'"

Carlos bounced in his seat. "Oh don't worry Dallas, James is so happy you came back. Logan is excited for you to go with him to the museum. I can't wait for us to go skateboarding around the pool. Kendall is still mad at you but, you know, he's always been an ass so don't take it personally. And why do you always quote things?"

I smiled. "Thanks Carlitos and I'm not sure, it's just something that I've always done. It just feels right."

The limo stopped and Kendall bolted out the door. Logan followed along with Carlos bouncing and yelling something about corndogs. James got out and held out his hands. "Want me to take one of them?"

I smiled and picked up Jazzmin and handed her little body to him. "Thanks. If Mitchie were to wake up in anyone else's arms she would have a heart attack." I stepped out of the limo and juggled Mitchie and my back-pack.

He smiled. "She sounds a lot like you. She looks a lot like you too."

I smiled back. "Maybe her eyes but Jazzmin has your eyes and personality. They both have your hair though. They're both extremely intelligent, no 2 year old should be able to hold a conversation like they can."

James glanced over at Mitchie in my arms. "How did you teach her so much sign language? I wish I knew it, then I could talk to her and know what she's saying back."

I shrugged. "It wasn't easy, it took awhile. But she's a quick learner. I'll teach you, it's not as hard as it looks."

We got to the desk and glanced at us. "Name."

I smiled. "Dallas. Dallas Tawson."

He perked up. "Dallas Tawson? Well then! Room 5L!" He handed me two room keys.

I smiled back, everyone loves me here. I wish it was like that back in Kentucky. "Thank you. The movers got everything in okay?"

He nodded. "They did indeed. Come and see me if you have any questions or problems. Have a Palm Woods day!"

I shifted Mitchie and she let out a puff of air. "You too!"

We walked over to the elevators and James shifted Jazzmin. He looked over at me. "You got a different apartment?"

I nodded. "It's got three separate rooms. One for me, one for Michelle and one for Jazzy. I had the movers bring some new furniture in. The girls don't have and certain decorating yet but I'm going to work on that soon."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened at his floor. We walked to his apartment and knocked. A second later Mama Knight opened the door.

She gasped. "Dallas!" She opened her arms to me.

I shifted Michelle onto my left hip and hugged her tight. I love Mama Knight's hugs, they fix any problem. "I missed you guys so much!"

She put me at arms distance and noticed the girls in James's and my arms. "You've grown up so much! And who are these two adorable angels?"

I smiled. "Thanks Mama Knight. I want to tell everyone at the same time about them if you don't mind."

She took my free hand and pulled me through and sat me on the couch. "Okay, tell us."

I stood back up. "First, is there somewhere we can set down Michelle and Jazzmin?"

James nodded. "Follow me."

We walked into his room and he laid Jazzmin on his bed. He put the top blanket over her and I did the same with Michelle. I kissed their foreheads. I walked towards the door but he caught my wrist. I turned around.

He stared into my eyes. "What if….."

He leaned in and kissed me. When his lips met mine I felt the same sparks that had been there from the beginning. His soft lips fit mine perfectly and my hands went up to his neck. One of his hands went down to my lower back and the other to my neck. I smiled as we re-discovered each other. I again explored his mouth, the memories flooding back. The familiar warmth spread through my body and my stomach had butterflies. Will I never get used to him? I pulled away and looked at the floor. "James, we need to get back to everyone. I want everyone to know why I did what I did."

He touched his forehead to mine and made me look him in the eyes. "Dallas, I still love you. Actually, I never stopped."

I closed my eyes and felt guilt spread through my body. "I know, and I'm so sorry I hurt you so much. I've never stopped loving you either. I just…..I just thought that leaving would be best."

He took my hand and we walked out and sat on the couch. Camille, Jo, and Shanelle had appeared in the apartment and were now sitting and waiting. Camille was holding hands with Logan, Kendall was sitting in front of Jo on the floor, and Shanelle was sitting on….Carlos? I thought…..never mind. Rebekah must have taken the rest of the day off or something because she's there too. I look at them and Shanelle looks like she wants to stand up and either stab me 37 times in the chest, or hug me and never let me go. I wish I hadn't hurt them so much. Mama Knight smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead sweetie, we're all here. No judging, we all love you very much."

I looked at James and he squeezed my hand. I can do this. "Well it started with…"

**So I got this whole idea when I was in the shower. I think the shower is a magical place or something because all of my ideas seem to come to me when I am in the shower. It's funny though because I'll like freak out in the shower because I have an amazing idea and I don't want to forget it. Anyways, please review! Unless I get 4 reviews before Sunday that is when I'll be updating. See ya!**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Me: Hey guys! Say 'Hi' Ali!**

**Ali: Are you kidding me?**

**Me: Say it!**

**Ali: Hi.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Ali: Whatever**

**Me: You know what, just say your line if you're going to be grumpy.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the O/C's**

_~Flashback~_

_Shanelle pushed me down the hall towards the guys' apartment. "Shanelle! We're early!"_

_She spun me around. "You look great. I mean, I would have preferred if you had worn that cute sundress but either way."_

_Against her will I had put on black cargo shorts that came down to and inch above my knee and a bright blue t-shirt that matched the underside of my hair. It had in big green letters 'Dream Big' and I had on black flip-flops. Shanelle of course was in a pink dress. "What are you talking about? I look awesome!"_

_She rolled her eyes. "You look plain, but whatever."_

_I turned away and walked up to the door. I texted him -we're at the door-._

_I heard a bunch of yelling and running around behind the door. A blonde girl that looked kind of familiar walked up to us. "Why are you guys here?"_

_I crossed my arms. "James invited me over. I'm Dallas. Dallas Tawson."_

_She looked shocked. "James invited someone to the apartment? That's a first. Why is she here?"_

_I smiled. "Shanelle? I needed moral support."_

_We heard more yelling in the apartment. James opened the door. "Hey Dallas! And Shanelle? And Jo?"_

_Jo pushed through. "I'm here for Kendall."_

_James made a face while her back was turned and I dissolved into a fit of giggles. He motioned for us to come in. "This is Big Time Rush's apartment!"_

_I looked around. The couch was neon orange and everything was really expensive. "Holy Crap!"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Holy Crap?"_

_I shuffled my feet. "I don't cuss."_

_He smiled. "I see." He yelled down the hall. "Carlos! Shanelle is here!"_

_He held out his and to me and I ducked. He gave me a weird look and I stood up. He started to take his hand away but I slipped mine into his. "Sorry."_

_He frowned. "Did you think I was going to hit you?"_

_I looked at the floor. "Maybe." I pulled him over to the couch before he could say anything. "What movie are we watching first?"_

_Carlos came running in. "Shanelle! Will you go to dinner with me?"_

_She looked at me, her eyes pleading for me to ask them to stay here. I mouthed 'Go' and she nodded. Carlos fist pumped the air. He opened the door and they left. James raised one of his eyebrows. "What was that about?"_

_He pulled on my arm so that I was sitting beside him. "Nothing. Shanelle doesn't really like Carlos."_

_He nodded. "So we have The Notebook and A Walk To Remember."_

_I stifled a laugh. "Aren't those really romantic and, well, girly?"_

_He threw his arms out. "Why does everyone says that? It is so stereotypical!"_

_I let loose of the laughter that had been building up in my chest. "So you like romantic movies?"_

_He smiled at me. "They're kind of my guilty pleasure."_

_I leaned back and pulled up my legs so that they were beside me. "A Walk To Remember."_

_He stood up and put it in the DVD player. When he came back he looked super nervous. This kis really isn't going to make a move on his own. He sat next to me but looked like he didn't know if he should just not touch me or what. I took his arm and wrapped it around me. "You looked like you couldn't figure it out."_

_He nodded scooted closer. I curled up into his side. He pushed play and the movie began._

_-after the movie-_

_I handed James more tissues. "Here James."_

_He sniffled. "It's just so sad!"_

_I hadn't cried at all but James started blubbering as soon as the girl said she had cancer. "I know, I know."_

_I held out my arms. "Do you want a hug?"_

_He nodded. I hugged him and was surprised. I had thought that he was totally snobby but he's really sweet. He smells like a meadow after it just rained. His strong arms wrapped around me and it didn't feel like I was comforting him. He whispered in my ear. "Did you just sniff me?"_

_I pulled out of the hug. "I can't help it, you smell really good."_

_He smiled. "Gotta wear your Cuda!"_

_I groaned and flopped back on the couch. "You've got to be kidding me."_

_He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, get up."_

_I sighed and took his hand. He helped me up. "Where are we going?"_

_He tapped his chin. "We could watch another movie or I have another idea."_

_I tapped my chin too. "What would that be?"_

_He smiled. "We could go down to the pool and go swimming."_

_I tilted my head. "But it's closed, isn't it?"_

_He smiled mischievously. "Yeah, but we could sneak in."_

_I put my hands on my hips. "But I don't have my bathing suit."_

_He took his phone out of his pocket. "Go to your apartment and get it. Text me when you get it and I'll meet you in the lobby."_

_I nodded. "Sounds good. See you in a few."_

_I ran out the door and into the elevator. When it got to my floor I ran to my apartment. I slid in the key and opened the door. I ran swiftly to my room and dug through my suitcase. I found the deep red bikini. I took off my clothes and put it on. It twisted in the middle and the straps tied behind my neck. I wrapped a towel around myself and grabbed my phone. I texted James -ready-. He texted back -meet you in the lobby-. I sprinted out of the apartment and to the elevator. It went down to the lobby. All of the lights were off so it was really dark. I searched for James and felt a hand on my arm. I jumped and James started shushing me. "Sorry, you scared me."_

_His hand slid down my arm to hold my hand. "Sorry I scared you. Let's go."_

_He pulled me out the doors to the pool. As I took my towel off I heard James's breath catch. I smiled to myself and set my phone and the towel on a chair. I turned to see James staring at me. "Catch me if you can!"_

_I jumped into the pool and stayed underwater. I kept my eyes open and watched James dive in after me. He swam around looking for me. I swam over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped and turned around. I popped up. "Now we're even."_

_He shook his head and smiled. "You're mean."_

_My hands traveled up his abs, and then up his chest. I wrapped them around his neck. He drew a shaky breath. "James, really?"_

_He nervously smiled. "What?"_

_I took my hands from his neck and started to swim backwards. "Well if you don't want to kiss me-"_

_It seems that was all he needed. He stretched out his arms and grabbed my waist. He pulled me so that we were pressed against each other and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled through the kiss and wrapped my arms back around his neck. I twined my fingers through his hair and he shivered and deepened the kiss. I pulled back. "I just want to make sure of one thing."_

_He smiled. "Yeah?"_

_I played with his hair. "This means we're dating, right?"_

_His put his forehead against mine. "Oh yeah."_

_~End of Flashback~_

James's POV

Dallas looked over at me and I squeezed her hand. She took a deep breath and looked away. "It started with…..my parents." She closed her eyes and leaned into the couch. "When I was about 9 my mom started to get mad at me, most of the time unprovoked. It began with just yelling but it soon escalated to beating and calling me," She glanced around. "Things. My dad always sat around, he just watched like the bastardly coward that he is. This went on until I was 15, I just couldn't handle it anymore. I managed to contact Rebekah and moved out her to LA for the first time. I met all of you, especially James. I would have never guessed that anyone could be so kind and gentle and caring as him. But all of you seemed to treat me as family." She smiled. "'Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one.' you teased me about my poetry obsession but you respected it."

Shanelle got up off of Carlos and came over and hugged Dallas. "Of course, we love you Dal. No matter what I'm your best friend forever."

Dallas pulled away and looked at her hands. "You are the first person besides James to tell me that-that you love me."

I pulled her into my arms. "We do love you, we all do. Michelle, Jazzmin, Shanelle, Mama Knight, Rebekah, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos love you. Hell, even Gustavo and Kelly love you! But do want to know something else?"

Dallas looked up at me. "I love you more than anything in the world. I love that your hair singles you out in a crown, how you skip around when you are really happy, how your eyes squint a little bit when you smile. I love your laugh, how you love to make people smile, how you never judge anyone. I love how you quote things when you can't think of anything else to say, and how you know exactly what to say when someone is sad. I love the way that you sing, and I love the way you bite your lip when you're nervous or uncertain about something. I especially love how you stick up for what you believe in. But most of all, I love you. "

She bit her lip and smiled. "You will never know how much of an impact you've made on my life."

I took her hands and laced my fingers through hers. "Ditto."

Mama Knight cleared her throat. "Okay, but who are those two little girls?"

Dallas took on of her hands from mine and swept her bangs out of her face. She looked over at everyone. "Those beautiful little girls are Michelle Carter and Jazzmin Soul Diamond. They are twins and mine and James's daughters. When-"

We heard a high-pitched scream, and I felt Dallas freeze. I looked at her and she was as pale as a sheet. "Dallas? Was that Jazzmin?"

Dallas's POV

I heard a high-pitched scream and froze. That's not Jazzmin.

I felt James staring at me. "Dallas? Was that Jazzmin?"

I looked over at him. "No, that was Mitchie." I ran as fast as I could into James's room and ran to his bed. Jazzmin was sitting with her hand covering her mouth staring at a small child that looked exactly like Mitchie. The little girl was convulsing and whimpering. But Mitchie is mute, she can't make a sound. Then I realized, it is Mitchie. I jumped on the bed I picked up Michelle and laid her in my lap. Everyone that was in the living room was now crowding in the doorway. James and Logan ran over. "Help me prop up her head." James seemed frozen so Logan climbed onto the bed and lifted her head. Mama Knight took Jazzmin into her arms and whispered to her as Jazzmin sobbed into her chest. I looked back at James. "Call the ambulance."

He nodded and took out his cellphone. "Hello? I n-need an a-ambulance…There's something wrong with my daughter…..The P-Palm Woods r-room 2J…..Hurry!" He hung up and stood helplessly. "What's wrong with her?"

"Seizure." Logan and I said in unision.

Mamma Knight gasped. "A seizure?"

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure. The convulsing should be over soon though." Mitchie was suddenly still and stopped breathing. Her face started turning blue.

Logan started shaking. "Why is she blue? She's not breathing!"

I tried to keep calm. I remembered reading something about this in a Mental Health book. It's okay right? Her color started coming back to normal and she took a deep breath and sighed. "She-She's making sounds! This is impossible!"

There was a knock on the doors and Rebekah ran and opened it. Two EMT's walked in with a gurney. "Who had the seizure?"

I felt a heat in my chest rise. "I don't know maybe the little girl unconscious on the bed? Why don't you check her and get back to me on that." Everybody stared at me. They've never seen me angry before. "I'll take her out to the ambulance if you don't mind. It doesn't really matter if you do mind anyway, I don't really care."

They stepped back. "Sorry mam."

I scooted off the bed and shifted Mitchie so that she was leaning into my chest. "There ya go sweetie."

Her eyes opened and she looked at me in confusion. She signed -What happened?-

I smiled at her. "We are going to the hospital. Mitchie, can you say Momma?"

She formed it with her mouth and small sounds came out. She tried again and it was a little louder. Her eyes widened and she tried it again. "Momma?"

I hugged her tight. "Oh my god!"

The EMT walked out the door. "Mam, you should bring her to the hospital yourself. We have other people to help."

I glared at them. "Go right ahead. It's not like you were much help anyways."

I looked back at everyone and smiled. "Who wants to go to the hospital?"

James walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I'll drive us."

Carlos bounced up holding Shanelle's hand. "We'll come!"

I giggled. "Okay, meet Michelle and I in the lobby."

Carlos and Shanelle left but James didn't budge. "I'll go to your apartment with you."

I walked out of his grip and went to Mama Knight and Jazzmin. I stroked Jazzy's hair. "It's okay Jazzy, Momma will be back tonight. But you are gonna stay here while we make sure Mitchie's okay. Be good." She nodded and I kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go."

James wrapped his arm back around my waist and I grabbed my purse. We walked out and to the elevator. Mitchie signed -Hospital-

I nodded. "We'll tell you more later. But for now we are going to the apartment to pack you a bag."

She signed -Lukefred-

I laughed. "Yes you can bring Lukefred."

James cocked his head. "Lukefred?"

The elevator stopped and we walked to room 5L. I put the key in and we walked in. the walls were big dark purple polka dots with a lavender colored background. I set Mitchie down on the floor. "Okay, go find your room." She ran off down the hallway and I plopped down on one of the bar stools.

James came and sat on the one next to me. "Tired?"

I sighed. "Tired, stressed, the usual. And I didn't get to finish telling everyone."

He turned my stool so that my back was to him. He started massaging my shoulders and back. I leaned into his magical touch. It sent sparks through my body. I felt my eyes start to close. I sighed. "James, I really don't understand you."

I heard him chuckle. "Why not?"

I spun to face him and his hands dropped to his lap. "Two years ago I told you that I was pregnant and then I left. Then I just show up with twin girls and you automatically take me back. That's what I don't understand."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, there's no point in being mad at you. I mean, I could hate you and never talk to you but that would hurt you, the girls _and_ me, not only you. When you left I went crazy looking for you, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I didn't want to do anything. I was lost. But now you're back and I missed you so much."

I looked at him, really looked at him. I saw so much pain in his beautiful hazel eyes. I saw no sign of resent on his face, just forgiveness. I saw him searching my eyes too. He knew my past, and he could probably sense what had happened the past two years. I saw the tenderness in his face that he always used with me. "'Love makes your soul crawl out from it's hiding place.' James, I'm so sorry."

He smiled and took my hands. "Don't apologize, just don't do it again. But we need to get Mitchie to the hospital, can't seizures mess up their brains or something?"

I heard a crash come from one of the rooms. "Oh my god."

**Okay, so I wasn't really sure what to do after the whole seizure thing. I'm running out of ideas for this one. Message me any of your ideas or put them in your review. I know what I'm doing with the next chapter but other than that, I need your help!**


	3. Mitchie Had A Seizure

**Me: Hello Earthlings!**

**Ali: They could be aliens you know.**

**Me: Hello Aliens!**

**Ali: Wow you're stupid.**

**Me: Excuse me? Why don't you write your own story!**

**Ali: If I do you have to be the disclaimer!**

**Me: Deal. But until then you are the disclaimer.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the O/C's**

_~Flashback~_

_I sat in the comfortable studio chair. The guys were in the booth._

_Gustavo turned to me. "James told me to tell you that he wrote this for you."_

_I looked at James and he blushed._

_They started singing._

_Oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)Oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)So tell me who I am I supposed to be?What I gotta do to get you close to me?If I run away tonight will you follow me?C'mon, c'mon, c'mon (oh yeah)I see you standing there all alone Knowing you've been wanting me to say helloCause when the lights go flashing everybody knowsIt's on, it's on, it's on(Hey) Say anything you wantI turn the music up'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-whereI'll leave it all behind_

_To be with you tonightAnd everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeahOh yeah, oh yeahIs screaming oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeahIs screaming oh yeahOh yeah, oh yeahIs screaming oh yeah yeahAnd now it's time I gotta make a moveWe could be together if you only knew 'Cause life's too short, and we got nothing to loseC'mon c'mon c'mon (oh yeah)_

_I can't seem to get you out of my mind And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine I just gotta make it to you by the end of the nightOh yeah oh yeah oh yeahOhhhhSay anything you wantI turn the music up'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-whereI'll leave it all behind_

_To be with you tonightAnd everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeahOh yeah oh yeahIs screaming oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeahIs screaming oh yeahOh yeah oh yeahIs screaming oh yeah yeahI know the night is endingAnd time just keeps on running outI gotta find my way to youOh yeahhhhhhhhSay anything you want I turn the music up'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where I'll leave it all behind _

_To be with you tonight And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeahOh yeah oh yeahIs screaming oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeahIs screaming oh yeahOh yeah oh yeahIs screaming oh yeahOh yeah oh yeahOh yeahoh yeah, oh yeahcome onoh yeah, oh yeahI wanna hear you sayoh yeah, oh yeah_

_I clapped and Gustavo glared at me. Kelly talked into the microphone. "Good job guys. You're free to go."_

_They walked out and I tackled James. "That was amazing!"_

_He steadied both of us. "Thanks!"_

_I smiled up at him. "Watcha wanna do?"_

_He tapped his chin. "We could go to the pool, bother Mr. Bitters-"_

_-At The Apartment-_

_I danced around. "I won again!"_

_The guys groaned. Carlos slapped his helmet. "Redo!"_

_Kendall pulled Carlos away from the foosball table. "Carlos! She's beat you 12 times! And me 3 times."_

_Logan raised his hand. "Me 7 times."_

_James flipped the channel on the TV. "Me 5 times."_

_I did a cartwheel and a back flip and turned to Carlos. "Bet you cant's do that!" They stared at me. "What?"_

_Logan's eyes were huge. "How did you do that?"_

_I clasped my hands together. "I don't know, I'm really flexible?"_

_Kendall glanced at his watch. "I have to go meet Jo."_

_Logan checked his phone. "Camille needs me."_

_Carlos looked around. "I'm going to go find a corndog stand."_

_They all ran out and James and I were left alone. "Did you plan this?"_

_He looked completely confused. "Nope, but that was weird."_

_I walked over to the couch and pulled on his arm. "Come with me."_

_He groaned. "I don't want to move."_

_He pulled me onto the couch and hugged me against his chest. I sat in his lap and breathed in his meadow after rain scent. He buried his face in my hair. I sighed, I would have never thought that he was so amazing. He tightened his arms. I looked up and studied his face. His hazel eyes, his perfect brown hair, his peach colored lips, his skin was perfectly clear. He put me to shame. I touched his cheek and one of his hands captured mine. He kissed me. He so planned this. _

_~End of Flashback~_

We ran into one of the rooms, it was mine. Mitchie was standing in front of a bunch of broken glass. She signed -sorry-.

James started picking up the pieces. "It's okay, we thought you'd hurt yourself."

I picked her up and she smiled at me. "You are a silly little girl."

She signed -But you still love me-.

I tossed her into the air and caught her. He giggle was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. "Of course I do."

James put all of the pieces in the garbage. He took Mitchie and we walked back to the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and I followed him out to the parking lot to his car.

-At The Hospital-

The nurse looked through the computer. "He has an opening right now actually, go right in."

I shifted Mitchie on my hip and we walked into the little room. James sat next to me in a plastic chair. "Now what is a neurologist again?"

I sighed. "It's a doctor that studies the nerves of the body, and that includes the brain."

He leaned against the wall. "This is taking forever."

I rolled my eyes. "Mitchie waits better than you, and she's two and a half. You are 18, do you understand how sad that it?"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "This is boring."

A man with dark brown hair walked in. Hs shirt was covered in teddy bears and his pants were yellow. He had on bright green sneakers and he had red glasses. He held out his hand to me and I shook it. He did the same with James. "Hello. I'm Dr. Hubble."

I smiled. "I'm Dallas Tawson. This is my boyfriend James Maslow and our daughter Michelle Maslow."

He held out his hand to Mitchie and she wrapped her small hand around three of his fingers and shook. He sat in a chair across from us. "So why are you guys here today?"

I glanced at James. "We're pretty sure Mitchie had a seizure."

He nodded and took out a pen. "Can you please describe it to me?"

I stared at Mitchie. "Well first I should tell you that when she was born she was mute. But her sister was perfectly fine."

He started writing on a pad of paper. "She has a sister? Are they twins?"

I nodded. "Yes. I heard a scream and when I went in she was convulsing on the bed. When she stopped she also stopped breathing. Her face turned a bluish color. When it went back to normal she started making sounds. Is it possible for when you are mute and you have a seizure for you to be able to make sounds?"

He finished writing something down and looked at her. "I wouldn't doubt it. I don't think anyone has done tests on it but it's possible. What you described to me sounds like a tonic-clonic seizure, better known as a grand mal seizure. It is less common than others. Grand mal seizure is caused by abnormal electrical activity throughout the brain. In some cases, this type of seizure is triggered by other health problems, such as extremely low blood sugar or a stroke. However, most of the time grand mal seizure is caused by epilepsy. Many people who have a grand mal seizure will never have another one. However in some people, daily anti-seizure medications are needed to control grand mal seizure."

James looked completely lost but trying to understand. I smiled inside at how adorable he looked. I looked back at Dr. Hubble. "But she doesn't have any of those problems."

He leaned back in his chair. "Does she have any allergies or is she prone to sickness?"

I shook my head. "Not that I know of."

He looked at his papers. "Is there any history of any type of seizure in her family?"

Mitchie started to doze off on my lap. "Not on my side. James?"

He looked at me. "I don't think so."

He pulled out a paper. "Well we'll conduct some tests to see her neurological abilities. We'll do some blood work, an EEG and an MRI and put her on an anti-seizure medication to prevent more seizures. Sometimes the medication doesn't work so she should swim or wear anything around her neck. She also should take showers instead of baths."

I know all of this already. "Okay, so what medication do you suggest?"

He shuffled through his papers again. "Well since she is so young we will start her off on a lower dosage. Ask the pharmacist when you pick up the medication for possible side effects. I suggest Depakote at 15 mg a day." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Give this to the pharmacist and they will fill it for you."

I nodded. "Okay."

He shook James's hand and mine again and waved at Mitchie. "Schedule an appointment for next month and we'll check up on how it works. Okay? Have a great day!"

He walked out and James picked up the sleeping Mitchie. "I didn't understand any of that."

I smiled at him. "I'll explain it to you later." We walked up to the desk. "I need to schedule and appointment for next month."

**So please message me is you have any requests for this story or suggestions. My little brother actually has seizures and his neurologist is Dr. Hubble. He's actually exactly how I described him! Anyways please review!**


	4. Momma's Tired

**Me: It's raining here in northern New York.**

**Ali: Yeah, it's kind of blech.**

**Me: But I'll make your lives happier-**

**Ali: And hornier! **

**Me: When mine are dull. And Ali you're stupid.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the O/C's and the plot.**

_~Flashback~_

_I stared at him. "Come on! Tomorrow is our one month anniversary! It's really special! Have you ever had an anniversary with someone you really like?"_

_Gustavo slammed his hands on his desk. "No, I haven't. James can not have tomorrow off and that's final!"_

_The door to his office opened and Kelly walked in. "What's going on? Why is Dallas here?"_

_I turn to her, she'll be sympathetic. "Tomorrow is James and I's one month anniversary and I want us to do something special. But Gustavo won't give him the day off."_

_Kelly glared at Gustavo. "Yes he will. I'll help you plan it too."_

_Gustavo looked shocked as we walked out of his office. "If he doesn't show up he's fired."_

_Anger flared in my chest. I walk back and pick up his gold letter opener. I examined it and smiled. "You see this, right? Quite sharp. If my boyfriend were to, for example, even get yelled at bad things would happen this object. You might wake up with pain searing up a certain part of your body. You turn on the light and there this object is, shoved up that body part. Now I'll let your imagination wander about which body part I'm talking about. But let's not let that happen because, frankly, it would be as scarring for me as it would be for you."_

_I set the letter opener back and followed Kelly. I heard Gustavo yell for freight train. Kelly smiles at me. "You should be an actress. I was really convinced that you were threatening him. So what were you thinking of for your anniversary?"_

_-The Next Morning-_

_I felt someone shake me. I groaned and pulled one of my pillows over my head. They shook me again. I bolted up. "What?"_

_He had a hurt expression on his face. "I just wanted to wish you a happy one month-a-versary."_

_I pointed to the door and scooted over. "Close the door and come here."_

_He closed the door and kicked off his shoes. He climbed on and wrapped his arm around my waist under the covers. "I love you Dallas."_

_I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. "I love you too."_

_He groaned. "This isn't fair."_

_I nuzzles my nose into his neck. "What isn't?"_

_He pulled me closer so that our bodies were right against each other. "Well, you're just in a tank-top and underwear." I stared into his hazel eyes cluelessly. "In your bed with the door closed." I hid a smile. "We're under the blankets and the only light is coming from the window."_

_I giggled. "Yeah." I dragged my foot lightly up his leg until I got to his knee. I heard his breath hitch as played with the waistband of his jeans. "What's your point?"_

_He flipped us both so that he's hovering over me and pressed his body against mine. "You know exactly what my point is."_

_I gave him a coy smile as I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled up my legs. I used my toes to pull his pants down. "So what are you going to do about it?"_

_His lips met mine and I started to unbutton his shirt. He's not wearing an undershirt. His lips left mine as he kissed in a trail down my neck. When he came to my collar bone he sucked and left a purple mark. His voice was husky. "You don't want to know what I'm going to do about it."_

_End of Flashback_

I laid in my bed. Sunlight poured in through the window. The door swung open and two little girls came running in. They jumped on the bed.

Jazzy laid next to me. "Momma, we're hungry."

Mitchie nodded. She signed -Breakfast-.

I heard a familiar voice from the doorway. "Yeah, make us breakfast Momma."

I looked up to see the most amazing man I'd ever meet. "Why can't you make breakfast?"

He smirked and jumped on the bed. "Because you're the mom, that's what mom's do."

He laid next to me and propped his head up on his elbow. I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. "But mom wants to sleep."

Jazzmin groaned and shook my arm. "But Mitchie and I want food!"

I opened my eyes, sat up, and smiled at her. "Guess who's coming to visit Jazzmin?"

Jazzy smiled. "Who?"

I held up my hands. "The tickle monster!"

I tickled her and she wiggled around and laughed. "Stop it momma!"

I picked her up and hugged her. "I suppose."

She jumped off the bed and Mitchie followed her. "We'll get dressed."

They ran out and I collapsed back onto my pillows. James moved a strand of my face and stared into my eyes with his beautiful hazel eyes. "Remember the last time we were in this bed?"

I sat up and put my head in my hands. "I wish we hadn't. But if we hadn't we wouldn't have the two best daughters in the world."

I felt him rub my back. "We can't take it back. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Wouldn't trade you for anything."

I took my head from my hands and looked back up at him. "Why? I'm a terrible person, you could do so much better."

He took one of my hands. "You're not a terrible person."

I felt my eyes sting. "Yes I am. I left you without telling you anything. For the past two and a half years I didn't contact you at all. I couldn't even develop one of them right. She'll probably never talk and she has seizures-"

He placed a finger on my lips. "Stop. You did what you thought was right. And Mitchie is perfect. You can't blame yourself for that. I love you Dallas, I'm not some jack-ass who is going to ignore you for the rest of my life because you made a couple mistakes. I used to be a player, a womanizer. I didn't care about anything except myself and hair products. But then I met you. You changed me. You're my world Dallas. I see the stars in your eyes and they shine brighter than the sun. You're unique, kind, beautiful beyond compare. You're my best friend. You're my fiancé."

I moved his hand from my lips. "What?"

He pulled a purple gift box with a bow on it from the pocket of his jeans. "Today would have been our three year anniversary."

I sat pretzel legged like him and he handed me the box. I took the top off and inside was a black velvet box. The kind for rings. I took it out and set the purple box down on the bed. "James, what is this?"

He took it and pulled me to the end of the bed and made me stand in front of him. He got down on his right knee and opened the box. Nestled in the off-white satin was a ring. And engagement ring.

**If you guys want to see what the ring looks like I have the link on my profile at the very bottom. Please review! I'm begging you!**


	5. We Could Be A Family

**Me: It's cold out.**

**Ali: It's like 85 degrees.**

**Me: That's cold!**

**Ali: You're cold blooded!**

**Me: Touché.**

**Ali: Since she's going to sit here and try to think of a comeback, she only owns the plot and the O/C's.**

_~Flashback~_

_I put on my denim short shorts a lime green tank-top. I slipped on my white flip-flops and opened my bedroom door. I walked out to the living room and there was James. He looked up and smiled._

"_Ready for our one month-a-versary?"_

_I sit next to him on the couch and leaned into his chest. "You mean there's more?"_

_He stood up and I fell onto the couch. "That part was not intended, but now it's going to be hard to stack up to."_

_He took my hands and tried to pull me up. "I don't wanna."_

_He rolled his eyes and let me fall back. He picked me up and draped me over his shoulder. "Too bad."_

_I wiggled around and tried to get down. "James!"_

_He carried me out of the apartment and closed the door. We went in the elevator and Camille and Logan looked at us weird._

"_Why are you carrying Dallas?"_

_He shifted me on his shoulder. "Because it's our one month-a-versary and she just wants to hang around in her apartment."_

_I waved at them and the elevator stopped. James carried me through the lobby. "James! This is so embarrassing! Put me down!"_

_I heard him laugh. "Calm down, we're almost to the limo."_

"_Limo?" We went out the door and James set me down. I ran my fingers through my brown and blue hair and turned around. "James! A limo? Really?"_

_The chauffer opened the door and I turned to run. I ran into something and looked up to see my boyfriend. "I don't think so. In the limo!"_

_I got in and sat on the leather seat. James slipped in next to me and chuckled. "You should see the look on your face."_

_I stuck out my tongue at him and he did the same. I crossed my arms and stared at the floor. He pulled me into his lap and played with my brown and blue hair. "I'm sorry. You'll thank me later."_

_Doubt it. I leaned into his chest and stared out the window. "Where are we going?"_

_He tapped on my legs and hummed. He's not going to crack. Stubborn butthead. What's he humming anyways? I haven't heard that song. He punched the seat where I'd been sitting before he moved me to his lap and I jumped at the loud noise. "I got it!"_

"_Got what?"_

_He looked at me. "Nothing…"_

_I let it go and hummed to myself and watched his face as he tried to figure out what I was singing. The limo stopped and the chauffer opened the door. "Welcome to Disney!"_

_My heart skipped and I smiled at James. "You brought me to Disney?"_

_End of Flashback_

He cleared his throat. "I'm not really sure how to do this but I love you Dallas. I always have and I always will. So…will you marry me?"

The ring sparkled in the light and I looked from the little box to James's hazel eyes. "I-I-I don't know what to say."

He took my hand. "You could say yes. We could be a family, all four of us."

I bit my lip. "Yes."

His eyes lit up and he slipped it onto the ring finger of my left hand. He looked up at me. "A perfect fit."

He stood up and kissed me. It seemed like the world just stopped around us. I heard giggles in the doorway and James sighed held up one finger. He went to the door and slung a little girl over each shoulder and walked out. I heard clattering in the kitchen and he came back childless. "They're eating cereal, is that okay?"

I nodded and leaned into his chest. "You know, you still smell the same as you used to."

He wrapped his arms around me. "You know, you're still as skinny as you used to be. Last night Mama Knight was freaking out about it. She was like 'Oh my god that girl had two kids and she's still a toothpick! Does she not get fed?' and so on. It was quite hilarious."

I frowned up at him. "None of them want me around. They all hate me."

He took my hands and pulled me out towards the kitchen. "Carlos likes you. And they don't hate you…persay. Mama Knight has loved you from the moment she met you."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the booth next to Jazzmin. She was eating her favorite, Captain Crunch, and Mitchie was eating her favorite, Froot Loops. Jazzmin noticed the ring now settled on my left hand.

"Pretty!"

Michelle looked around Jazzy and signed -Can I wear it?-

I smiled. "No Michelle, you can't wear it."

James handed me a bowl of cheerios. "Daddy gave it to her. We're getting married. Won't that be fun?"

Jazzy squealed and started talking to Mitchie. I stuck a spoon full of the delicious cereal into my mouth. I looked up to see James staring at me. I waved at him with my spoon and he smiled and waved back.

I turned to the girls. "Why don't you girls go pick out a pretty dress for Momma and we can go to the movies?"

They sprinted off to my room.

James picked up their empty bowls and placed them in the sink. "Where'd that come from?"

I shrugged and scraped the rest of the cereal out of the bowl. "They need to do something fun."

They came running out with pale yellow halter sundress. Jazzy set it in my lap. "This one!"

I walked into my room and closed the door. I slipped it on and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I look in the body-length mirror. This ring looks so out of place, it should be on a superstar, not me. I walked out to the kitchen to see the girls trying to put on their shoes and James trying to help them. I smiled and switched the pairs of shoes.

"Jazzmin gets the sandals, Michelle gets the sneakers. They were trying to mess with you." I slipped on my white flip-flops.

"Well then!" He slipped his hand into mine.

I nudged him with my shoulder and the girls shot out of the door and waited at the elevator. James and I walked out towards them holding hands, like a couple. I swung our hands. He chuckled and twirled me. The world started spinning and I fell into someone's arms.

I blinked hard and stepped back. "Sorry."

In front of me standing was Kendall. "S'okay."

James slipped his hand back into mine. I glanced towards the little giggle. Jazzy and Mitchie kept pushing the elevator button and Jazzmin started giggling, the biggest smile plastered on Mitchie's face like pushing the button was like getting a day for you and your best friend to go to freaking Hello Kitty Land for a day and have the whole place to yourselves.

"So where are you guys going?"

My attention went to Kendall. "What?"

I heard James clear his throat. "The movies."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "To see…?"

I motioned to the girls. "Whatever they want to see. So probably Cars 2 or Kung Fu Panda 2."

Kendall nodded and seemed to size me up. "Seems like there's a lot of '2's' out right now."

I shrugged because I know how James is. "Yup."

The elevator opened and we all stepped in. Talk about awkward.

Jazzmin looked up at me. "Momma, which one do I push?"

I let go of James's hand and bent down to her and Mitchie's level. I pointed to the one that had a '1'. "This one brings us to the lobby because it's the first floor, and it has a one on it."

She pushed the button and squealed when it lit up. "Momma! How does it do that?"

I stood up and leaned into James. "There are little fairies behind each one and when you push their button they just light up with excitement."

**First of all, I wish there were little fairies behind the elevator buttons that lit up with excitement when you pushed their button, that would be so cool. But you want to know what would be even cooler? If there were an actual Hello Kitty Land! I'll admit, I'm 15 and I love Hello Kitty. I actually have two pairs of pajamas that are Hello Kitty! Please review!**

**~CONTEST!~**

**For your homework I want all of you to search wedding dresses and pick out one you think would suit Dallas the best. Send me the URL and which ever wedding dress you guys suits her the most I will use in the story! But don't forget! I'm hoping to see dozens of dresses. **

**P.S. You can send more than one!**


	6. Damn Fairies

**Me: Long time no see!**

**Ali: Cassie's been slacking!**

**Me: It's been more than that, I've been super busy!**

**Ali: Yeah, if you guys are really interested in what she's been doing this past month and a half or so she'll explain at the bottom message.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm really sorry about being gone so long.**

**Ali: She's so lazy that on all of the other stories that she's updating she's using the same disclaimer.**

**Me: What can I say? I'm kinda lazy.**

**Ali: Kinda?**

**Me: Okay, really lazy.**

**Ali: But she isn't super lazy, she is a cross country runner!**

**Me: As of like 2 weeks ago.**

**Ali: That's when practice started.**

**Me: Enough about my personal life. Unless you do want to know about it, then read the bottom message.**

**Ali: And she can't update any of this until her power comes back on.**

**Me: BOTTOME MESSAGE!**

**Ali: She's not sure when it will be back on, it is currently Monday at about 7 pm and it's been off all day.**

**Me: Al, just do your stupid disclaiming thing.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the plot, the O/C's and the aimless bantering.**

_~Flashback~_

_I opened my eyes and stretched. I looked around the empty room. Wow, I'm tired. I scooted off of the mattress. Wow, yesterday was amazing. The best day of my life. I picked up my phone. Just a text from James telling me to call him. I walked out to the kitchen and found a note on the counter._

_Dear Dallas,_

_Went to work. I'll be back at two. Make a list of what you need, I'm going shopping when I come back._

_-Rebekah_

_I crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. The front door swung open and a frustrated Shanelle stormed in, slamming the door behind her. _

"_Umm, is there any particular reason you just barged into my apartment without knocking? Wait, how did you get in? Rebekah always locks it."_

_She slammed her hands on the counter top. "I heard James telling Kendall that you guys had sex."_

_My throat went dry. "And?"_

_Her eyes went helpless. "Dallas, you know I like James!"_

"_You're dating Carlos!"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Not really. Having him buy me stuff and drool over me isn't really dating."_

_I glared at her. "You shouldn't use him like that. He's the sweetest guy I know and he'd do anything for anyone. And you know you like him."_

"_You want to know what else I know? You two didn't use a condom and you aren't on birth control."_

_She's right. Something clicked in my head and terror crept through my body. "S-So?"_

"_Soooooo, you're pregnant."_

_I shook my head. "Didn't you listen in Sex Ed.? Just because you have unprotected sex doesn't mean that you get pregnant. It just ups your chances."_

"_You'd better not have James's baby. Because if you do, I will-"_

_I pointed to the door. "It's time for you to leave Shanelle."_

_She stormed out, slamming the door yet again. Could I be pregnant? No…I would know. I lifted my tank top so that I could see my lower tummy. Wouldn't I be showing? No, it would take months for me to show. After all, I just had sex yesterday. Nah, I'm not pregnant. I mean, what kind of girl gets pregnant at 16?_

_End of Flashback_

I listened to the pointless babbling of Jazzmin in the back seat talking to Mitchie about Kung Fu Panda 2. James made circles on the top of my left hand, his left on the wheel. He brought it to his lips and kissed the ring, then my hand.

"I love you Dallas."

I smiled to myself. "I love you too."

James pulled into the parking lot and parked. I got Jazzmin out because she still didn't like him. He got Mitchie. I supported Jazzy on my hip and James just put Mitchie on his shoulders. We walked into the lobby and waited for the elevator.

"I think it's time for you guys to take a nap."

Jazzmin yawned. "But I'm not tired!"

I poked her nose. "Yes you are."

The doors opened and of course, Kendall was there. "Uhm, hey guys."

Jazzmin smiled at him. "HI!"

James pushed the button for our floor. "Damn fairies, stop getting excited! It's not a big deal!"

Kendall gasped. "James! That is a bad word!"

I smiled. "Yeah James! There are children in here!"

James's face tightened. God damnit. "Oh so sorry."

The doors opened again and we walked to the apartment. James opened the door and set down Mitchie. She grabbed my hand and I led her to her room. I kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

She signed -I love you Mom-.

I smiled. "I love you too sweetie pie." I closed the door and went to Jazzmin's room, her still on my hip. I set her down on her bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

She mumbled something and crawled under the covers. I closed her door and went out to the living room to find James, arms crossed glaring at me.

"So, getting kinda friendly with Kendall."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew. "'Love is nothing with out trust' Nothing is going on. I was just teasing you."

He raised an eyebrow. "You smiled."

I popped the top of my soda and took a sip. "We were joking around. It's just Kendall."

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, now it's just Kendall. I'm just James. Just your fiancé. I used to be just James too."

I glared back at him. "So what now? I'm going to have sex with Kendall, have twins with him and one be mute, and get married to him? Really? My god James, this is ridiculous."

"It is ridiculous! That you would openly flirt in front of me and the girls!"

"I wasn't flirting! Are you serious? I was joking! I'm not going to fight anymore about this. I'm going to talk to other guys whether you like it or not and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

He stood up. "Nothing? You think there's nothing I can do to stop you?"

"Why is it honestly that big of a deal?"

"The big deal is that I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again!"

I laid the hand that wasn't holding a Mountain Dew on his bicep. "Jaymie, I'm not going anywhere."

His breath caught as soon as my skin touched his and his eyes locked on mine. "If you do I'll die."

**So at this point you probably want to know what's been going on in my life, or you just have nothing else to do. Well as a lot of you know, I live in northern New York, which was just hit by a hurricane. Not northern New York particularly but New York and a couple other states. We got super bad rain and wind where I live and TONS of trees were blown down and there's a lot of bad damage. The electricity and cable wires were taken down by trees in multiple places causing a power outage. But that's just why I haven't updated today. A couple weeks ago I was with my grandparent's house in Kentucky for 3 weeks where they don't have wireless internet. They DID have internet (thank god) and I could have used a flash drive and blah blah blah but like Ali pointed out, I'm lazy. Then after that I've been busy with funerals(one of my cousins died at 35 of a heart attack, I didn't know him but it's still sad), friends(who would have thought? I'm popular!), family(they may not like me much but I'm like a leech I'm just kind of stuck to them and suck out their important stuff), doctors appointments(on September 26 I'm getting surgery so that I can hear better, I have really bad hearing, I'm almost deaf in my right ear), cross country(a.k.a running and I have practice everyday from 5pm to 6 or 7pm except Sundays) and trying to keep my life from going into complete and utter chaos. Did I mention I've started talking to myself? Yeah, kinda weird. I'll admit it. Anyways, this was more of a diary entry than a bottom message as Ali and I call it. But if any of you want to hear more just PM me, I have plenty more to complain about. Please review!**


End file.
